The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a rapid, reproducible and reliable method of detecting specific sequences of DNA. The sensitivity of PCR to various strains of mycobacterium depends on the degree to which the target sequence is conserved in the organism. The specificity depends on the extent to which the target sequence is unique to the organism. The objective of the study is to develop a rapid and specific laboratory test for detecting and identifying mycobacteria within clinical samples from nonhuman primates. We have used published genus-specific primers to synthesize probes in order to detect and differentiate the major pathogenic mycobacterial species. This was done in order to amplify the dnaJ genes from a broad spectrum of mycobacterial species. We and investigators at Tulane Regional Primate Research Center (Tulane RPRC) have analyzed two sets of blind coded bronchoalveolar lavage, stomach lavage, urine and rectal swab samples for mycobacterial antigens. These samples were obtained from the group of NIH nonhuman primates housed at the Tulane Regional Primate Research Center (Tulane RPRC). The two sets of samples were obtained from the animals at an interval of 6 months apart. The Tulane RPRC investigators used different mycobacterial probes. Upon analysis of the data from the two sets of blind coded samples, both groups identified a mycobacterial antigen in the same animals in each sampling period. However, use of both sets of probes in group of animals tested did not indicate a significant improvement in the diagnosis of nonhuman primates tuberculosis.